Late Night Conversation
by DoveMaster7
Summary: Logan and Rogue have a talk one night at the school. -Rogan- Set after the second movie.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own X-Men or any of its characters!**

**I'm really proud of this story even if Logan and Rogue seem out of character (Most likely Logan), since it's very rare for me to finish anything I start writing because I get Writer's Block very easily. So I really hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

_Logan sat down on his bed, covering his face with his hands._  
_Why was this pain inside him? Did he really love Jean that much? Or.... Was it something else?_  
_He fell back on his unmade bed, messing it up even more and put his arm over his eyes. He felt a teardrop rushed down his cheek._  
_"Dammit."_  
_He wasn't this weak. Crying is for the weak. What was wrong with him?_  
_He brushed it away, but another fell. What was this pain deep in his chest? It was unbearable, almost as if it were killing him. Taking his life force away from him. Sure, he had felt some pretty bad physical pain before, but this was different. Not once had h- _  
_No. That was a lie. He had felt this pain before. A couple years ago, when Magneto had almost killed Rogue. It was the same. Identical, practically._  
_But how? Logan thought of Rogue as more of a sister or a daughter. He didn't love her that way.... Did he?_  
_He heard a knock at his open door._  
_"Logan?"_  
_Speak of the devil. Rogue stood there in a short, black nightgown with her hand in a fist on the door._  
_Logan hadn't noticed before, but her chest was growing. He guessed it was probably just the dress hanging off her breasts, but she looked so grown up. Her hair even looked sexy - tangled up and in a mess._  
_"Isn't that dress kind of mature for you?" Logan smirked._  
_Rogue started blushing, and brushed her hair back. "I was with Bobby."_  
_Logan curled his hand in a fist and narrowed his eyes at Rogue. "What?"_  
_"It's just for show. I didn't touch him," Rogue said, looking away from Logan's eyes, her own filling with water. No. She couldn't do this. Not now. Not in front of him._  
_"What's wrong?" Logan asked, stepping towards her._  
_"I'm just.... I'm just worried. About you. I mean, the whole thing with the dam and Jea-_  
_Logan put his hand up to stop her. He couldn't hear her name._  
_"Stop. Please Rogue. Don't say it."_  
_Rogue walked forward and pulled him to his bed. They sat down silently and she glanced up at him innocently. _  
_Noticing her gaze, Logan looked down at her with a raised eyebrow._  
_Rogue suddenly touched his cheek with her gloved hand and rubbed her finger over it. Logan saw her eyebrows turn upwards confusingly. She looked concerned._  
_Rogue stared up at him and asked, "Logan? Have you been crying?"_  
Damn._ His tears had dried on his cheeks. _  
_Logan pushed her away and stood up. He snarled, "No."_  
_Rogue stood up with him and reached up to feel his face again. "You can talk to me you kn-"_  
_Logan stepped back angrily, avoiding her hands. "Shut up Rogue."_  
_She winced and turned towards the door with her back straight. "Fine. Then I'm leaving."_  
_Logan could have stabbed himself with his own claws. He shouldn't have snapped at her like that._  
_"Wait," Logan called and pulled her to his chest. Good thing he was wearing a real shirt tonight instead of his regular wife beater. "I'm sorry. I'm just upset right now. I can't sleep and.... And I need a cigar."_  
_Rogue looked up from his shirt to his face and laughed, wrapping her arms around him. "I know. It's okay."_  
_They stayed like that for awhile. Just in each others embrace without physically touching._  
_When Rogue finally stepped away, she pulled him once again to his bed. Then they just talked. They talked about anything they could think of. Their powers, school, love._  
_"Do you love him?"_  
_Rogue stared at him, confused. "Who?"_  
_"Bobby."_  
_Rogue smiled. It was subtle, but it was still a smile. "No. I don't think I do."_  
_Logan was then the one bewildered. He thought she worshipped the ground below the boy's feet. "What? You don't?"_  
_"No. I think he likes Kitty anyway."_  
_"But he's dating you."_  
_"I know. He'll dump me soon enough."_  
_"Then why don't you do it instead?" He grabbed her wrists and leaned in close to her face._  
_"If I did, I'd have a reason for coming here tonight."_  
_Logan focused on her face. Her eyes stayed locked on his. What did she mean by that?_  
_"What?"_  
_Rogue pulled herself off the bed and dusted off her dress. "Nothing."_  
_"Tell me what you mean."_  
_Rogue turned towards him with the saddest look Logan had ever seen on her young face and whispered, "You love her don't you? Jean? And you still do, even now. I saw you guys. Together, outside the camp."_  
_Logan's eyes widened. She'd seen them? And why was she mentioning Jean? Jean had nothing to do with this. "I told you not to talk about her."_  
_"But it's true."_  
_"Shut up!"_  
_"Just admit it!"_  
_"GET OUT OF HERE MARIE!"_  
_Rogue took a final look at him, then ran out the door and back to her room. Logan had caught sight of tears pouring down her cheeks._  
_Logan slumped down on his bed and closed his eyes. It always ends up in yelling when Jean's name is inserted into the conversation._  
_He rolled over and opened the drawer to his bed side table. Pulling out a cigar and a lighter, he noticed his dog tag also inside. Taking it out, he thought of when he had given it to Rogue for her to take care of when he had left._  
_Maybe it was time to give it back to her. As an apology. And a gift._

* * *

**Please review! I'd love to hear your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**... So, I was watching X2 yesterday, you know, to write the 'epilogue' and there is one scene at the very end, where Logan throws his dog tags on the ground, leaving them there. I guess I wasn't paying attention at that scene. I fail, so hard. Don't blame me too much! I haven't seen the movie since October! But I'm sorry guys. I still wrote the epilogue with the dog tags, so I'll let you guys decide how he randomly got them back since I've already messed it up so much... I'm so sorry again. I hope you all enjoy it though... DX**

* * *

_The next day, Logan was walking down the hall, his dog tags in his pocket. As he turned the corner, he bumped into someone.  
"Watch i-"  
It was Bobby. The asswipe himself.  
Logan lowered his eyebrows in a cold glare. "Sorry Logan."  
"Don't act all friendly with me!" Logan yelled, making some students walking past turn to stare at the two of them.  
Bobby blinked confusingly at him. "What?"  
"You're cheating on Rogue!" Bobby grew quiet. "Kitty, right? She told me you liked her," Logan sneered.  
"It's not what you think!" Bobby protested, waving his hands.  
"Oh? Then why don't you care to explain?"  
Bobby looked down at his feet and softly replied, "I... I told you. I want to be close to her, but I can't.... And Kitty..." He trailed off.  
"What about Kitty?"  
Bobby glanced back up at him, "Kitty's there. She likes me. I know she does and I know she'd be happy to...."  
"I get it."  
"You do?"  
"You're disgusting," he spat. "Stay away from Rogue. She deserves much better than you."  
Logan stomped away angrily. He had to find Rogue and tell her that she had to break up with him first. He didn't get why she was so hesitant to do so. He remembered what she had said last night.  
_"If I did, I'd have a reason for coming here tonight."_  
Thoughts raced through Logan's mind. "What the hell could she have meant?"  
"Talking to yourself now, Logan?"  
Logan realized he had said that out loud. "Storm?"  
He looked up from the ground and saw her leaning on the wall across from him with her white hair tied back.  
Storm laughed and said, "You okay? You seem out of it."  
Logan shook his head and quickly replied, "I'm fine. Just... thinkin'."  
"Try not to think too much. Might give you a headache." Storm began striding down the hall again, while Logan stood there dumbfounded.  
He started walking down the hall again, to Rogue's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door hard. "Rogue?" he called.  
He waited for a minutes before he got impatient and tried to bust open the door, but it was locked. "Rogue! Open the door!"  
"Logan?"  
He let go of the door handle, relaxed his muscles, and turned around. Rogue stood there, in her normal scarf and gloves.  
Rogue took a step towards him. "Are you okay? What's up?"  
"You... You need to break up with Bobby!"  
Rogue sighed, "I told you, I'm just going to wait until h-"  
"Why?"  
Rogue looked him intensely in the eyes. "I can't tell you yet."  
Logan groaned and pulled his dog tags out of his left jean pocket. "All right fine. Be stubborn and don't tell me. But here."  
He took her hand and gently dropped the dog tags on her palm. "Wha..."  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you last night," he muttered, embarrassed. Rogue stared at him, speechless. She clutched the dog tags to her chest.  
"Well, say something!" Logan exclaimed.  
Rogue finally asked, "Are you giving it to me?"  
"Do you seriously need to ask me that?"  
Rogue suddenly embraced him. "Thank you."  
Slightly red and surprised, Logan fell back a step. "Why are you so happ..."  
Rogue whispered again, her face pressed into his chest, "Thank you..."_

* * *

__

_**A Couple Hours Later....  
**__**  
**__Logan heard a tap on his door when he was getting dressed. He quickly put a black t-shirt on and opened his door to see Rogue's innocent face. He noticed hi- __her__ dog tags hanging down from her neck.  
"Oh, hey, darlin'," he greeted, pushing the door open more as an invitation for her to come in.  
Rogue stepped inside and walked over to his bed to sit down. Logan closed the door and sat down beside her. They were sitting in the exact same spots as last night.  
"Something you wanted?" Logan enquired.  
He got a shrug in response.  
"Marie..."  
Rogue looked up at him, and whispered, "I broke up with Bobby."  
Logan smirked. "I told you you could do it."  
"Funny thing is, he was coming to my room to do the same thing, but I beat him to it. I met him on my way to his room," she chuckled. "Did you say something to him?"  
"Not at all...," he teased. "I'm proud of you."  
Rogue subtly smiled up at him. "Thanks."  
"Anything else you wanted?" Rogue didn't reply once again.  
Instead, she grabbed his hand firmly and closed her eyes.  
"Rogue?"  
"I love you."  
Logan stayed silent. Rogue felt his hand clutch hers tightly. Curious to his expression, she opened one eye to see him staring deeply back at her.  
"Loga-"  
"Seriously?"  
Rogue opened her other eye and said, "Yes. I... I have for a long time now."  
Logan took his hand back and leaned back onto his bed. "I'm shocked, but not shocked at the same time, you know that?"  
Rogue looked down at him. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I knew you sort of liked me, but love...? Wow. I don' know how to reply to that, Rogue," he admitted.  
Rogue sadly nodded, "Because you love Jean."  
"Maybe."  
In silence, they stayed there, each thinking different, yet similar things. Rogue, about how she should act around Logan now and how she'll react is he rejects her and Logan, on how to respond to her confession.  
Logan knew what felt for Rogue was different then what he felt for anyone else. And he knew that it was more than just loving her as a sister or a daughter.  
A light bulb lit up in his head. "Rogue, darlin'..."  
"Yes, Logan?" she responded, terrified of what he was about to say.  
He took a deep breath of air and said, "How about this? If you still feel the same way about me in a couple years, confess to me again. Is it a promise?"  
"I promise."  
"Good. Now you go back to bed. I'm going to get a beer."  
"Thanks Logan. Again..."  
_  
_-END-_

_

* * *

**Ack! So bad. I don't like this very much.... Logan's more out of character at the end... FAIL.  
Anyway... I hope you enjoyed even though it was totally messed up and it's short. Sorry for taking awhile to write and post this. I need to go do geography and eat dinner now!  
Don't forget to review! Please? I'll love you forever if you do!  
Oh and I don't own X-Men or any of its characters!**_


End file.
